The Demon Eye Assassin
by Ongeki
Summary: Many years had passed ever since the 4th Great Ninja War, peace had finally appeared across the shinobi world. However, Kakashi had reached the end of his life but he'd received something unexpected, a new life in a new world. See how our lazy shinobi fares in the world of Akame Ga Kill.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to give a shot with a Naruto and Akame Ga Kill story, but I thought why not use a character that you don't really see often having his own story, that person is Kakashi. So I hope this story is a good one, please leave a review and such.**

It's been at least eleven years since the Fourth Great Ninja War and many things have happened to Kakashi Hatake, he won't deny the fact that through his whole life it was quite extraordinary. He's been through so much and there were even times where he managed to cheat death, which is until now. After Kakashi had retired his Hokage title and gave it to Naruto he began feeling quite sick, now after months of hospital visits, doctors it was finally confirmed that he was suffering from a rare heart disease that was surly to be the end of him. Many months had gone by when he had to suffer many times from the disease, taking his life span along. Now Kakashi was currently lying down on a hospital bed and his room was surrounded by many 'Get well soon' gifts, the masked shinobi was currently reading his familiar book then a knock was heard.

"Come in." He responded dryly. The door opened and Kakashi turned his head towards the door, seeing the current Hokage he couldn't help but smile underneath his mask.

"How ya feeling, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked as the Hokage entered the room, holding a small container. "Hinata wanted me to bring you some food she made, hope you enjoy it."

Kakashi couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he gestured Naruto to put the container on the table next to him. "I'm doing well and honestly, Naruto. I'm no longer your sensei so just call me Kakashi."

Naruto placed the container on the table before turning towards Kakashi, giving him a sheepish smile. "Sorry but I'm just going to keep calling you Kakashi-Sensei, whether you like it or not." Naruto declared.

Kakashi let out a small sigh as he decided to give in and allow Naruto to call him sensei. He then grabbed the container and opened it up, revealing that the meal was white rice but Kakashi placed the lid back on and placed it back on the table. "Tell Hinata that I'll enjoy the food soon, but for now I think I should rest."

Naruto nodded his head. "Alright then, well I better get going then." Naruto was just about to walk out but before he could leave a voice spoke up.

"Naruto, sit next to me please." Kakashi requested, which caused Naruto to be a bit surprised but fulfilled his sensei's request by taking a seat next to him.

"Something wrong, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi shook his head as he looked at Naruto, causing him to smile underneath his mask. "You know…You've really grown, Naruto. From the small kid I first saw into a fine man, I'm sure both your parents would be very proud to see their son accomplish his dreams."

Naruto was surprised by what Kakashi was saying but he couldn't help but chuckle sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Really? Well I'm glad to hear that from you, but honestly I don't think I've could have gotten to where I am today without the help from all of you." Naruto leaned back as he remembered his life and every things that had happened. From the moment where he meet Zabuza and Haku to where he and Sasuke fought Kagyua.

He then turned his attention back to Kakashi and gave him a smile. "You know I really should thank you, Kakashi-Sensei. If it wasn't for you, Iruka-Sensei, Pervy Sage and gramps then I wouldn't be as strong as I am."

Kakashi nodded his head before letting out a small yawn. "Well Naruto, thanks again for the visit and for the food."

Naruto nodded his head in response as he got up from the door and made his way out of the room. Kakashi felt a bit drowsy as he notice his vision getting blurry and his eye lids dropping. _'My whole life…Even though there were the bad things at least I got to be with many great people. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura…I'm glad that Team Seven was able to come back together in the very end.'_ These were Kakashi's final thought before he closed his eyes, never to open them again.

 ** _Unknown Realm_**

Kakashi's eyes open and he squints, blocking the harsh light. After a bit, his eyes adjust, and it wasn't a light at all, but a stark white wall. The wall was such a bright white that it hurt to look at it. As Kakashi slowly stood back up he looks around to see the room covered by the same bright white color. The walls and floor seem to blend together creating a vacant space.

 _'_ _W-Where, where I'm I?'_ Kakashi asked himself as he continued to look around, trying to find out where he was.

"Oh? Seems like I've gotten a visitor." A voice spoke up, causing Kakashi to turn around to see the source of the voice. He saw a young man with black hair, a pair of glasses and wearing a gray dress vest with a white button up shirt underneath. Kakashi then noticed there were suddenly bookshelves around him, and the person in front of him was holding a book.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked cautiously, not entirely sure what his current situation was.

The figure just gave Kakashi a smile before placing the book in his hand within the shelf. "My identity is not really important in this situation, what matters is handling your position." He said before pulling out a new book and began looking over it.

"My position?" Kakashi repeated.

The figure gave Kakashi a nod. "That's right, I'm sure you're already aware of what happened to you. But if you don't then I should tell you that you've passed away, Kakashi Hatake." The figure said as he turned his attention towards the silver-haired shinobi.

Kakashi's eyes widen slightly at the news, however, he wasn't exactly shocked to hear that he had passed away, given the state he was in. "I see, so I've finally moved on." Kakashi muttered as he lowered his head.

"Do you have any regrets?" The figure asked.

Kakashi just shook his head. "No, to be honest, I'm glad to know the future of the shinobi world is in safe hands." Kakashi answered before looking at the figure. "So how is it that you know my name?"

The figure brought up the book he just pulled out of the shelf, revealing it to be a sliver book with the hidden leaf symbol on it. "Because of this, this is the book of your life." He replied before handing the book towards Kakashi, who took the book and began reading it.

Kakashi was surprised as he kept reading the book, within the pages, it held every information about him throughout his whole life time. From the time to his birth all the way to his final moment, but noticing that there we still more blank pages after his death and he finally closed the book before turning his attention back to the figure. "I take it that you're a god of some sort?"

The figure only chuckled a bit. "A god? Well I guess I'm something like that."

"And I'm guessing these books around us are the books of people's life?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the books.

The figure nodded. "That's correct, it's my job to watch over these books to make sure they're completed or beginning."

Kakashi looked at his book before opening to the blank pages. "I can also guess that once the person has passed, that's where the book should end but why do I still have more pages?"

The figure was impressed by Kakashi's deductions, soon nodding his head. "That's correct, normally when a person passes, their book would come to an end. However, you're a special exception, it seems you still have a story to continue."

Kakashi could only frown slightly by what the figure said. "But you said I'm dead, how can there still be a story for me to accomplish?"

The figure could only remain in silence for a couple of seconds, placing his hand underneath his chin as he began trying to think of an answer. "Well, from what I can guess, it seems the ones in the higher ranks still have something they want you to accomplish."

"Higher ranks?" Kakashi repeated, not exactly sure how to respond to the fact that there's a higher rank than this person. "But aren't you God?"

The figure shook his head. "Well the whole 'God' thing isn't exactly one person that most people believe, but it's more of various people with different departments to handle. Like my department is to handle all of these books and reincarnations."

"Reincarnations?" Kakashi then realized something, the reason why there were still blank pages. "Do you mean…I'm going to be reincarnated?"

"That's correct," The figure replied before continuing. "The higher ranks wants to present you with the opportunity of a reincarnation, but just to let you know, I don't exactly have proper authority to decide who is allowed to be reincarnated or not."

Kakashi could only fall silent, he was given something he didn't expect to receive but he couldn't help but wonder one thing. "Why?"

The figure wasn't surprised by Kakashi's question but all he could do was rub the back of his head. "Honestly, I have no idea what the higher ranks are thinking of…But from what I can guess, perhaps they believe that you deserve a second chance. Given the all the things you've done in your life time, maybe they saw you as someone who has earned the second chance."

Kakashi could only let out a sigh. "I see, then where am I going to be reincarnated?"

The figure was slightly surprised by Kakashi's composure at the latest news. "Before that, I must admit that I'm quite surprised that you're calm despite the sudden information. I figured you may want to be in denial for the first few minutes after hearing that you'll be reincarnated."

Kakashi only shook his head before shrugging. "Seeing how the gods are giving me this chance, I guess there must be a reason for it…Besides, I know the shinobi world will be safe in Naruto's hands so there isn't much to worry about."

The figure gave Kakashi a nod. "I see, well as for your earlier question, the world you'll be reincarnated to will be a world without any chakra and there are only a few numbers of people that have mastered the art of the shinobi. Most of the people are either commoners, soldiers, or villagers."

"A world without chakra, huh? I guess I'll no longer have the ability to use any type of jutsu." Kakashi said.

"Actually, that won't be true, it seems the higher ranks will allow you to have keep your chakra. Which means you'll still be able to keep the abilities you've developed in your old world." The figure stated.

"Is that right, then I assume I'm still going to have my Sharingan?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course, however, both your eyes will be able to use the Sharingan and you can activate them at will." The figure added. "We received a request from a certain Uchiha to allow you to keep the usage of the Sharingan."

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the mention of the certain Uchiha. _'Obito…Even after death, you're still looking out for me, thank you, my friend.'_ Kakashi thought to himself before focusing his attention to the figure. "So, when will the reincarnation start?"

The figure just gave Kakashi a smile. "Well it's already starting." The figure said.

Kakashi was first confused by this before he noticed his body was fading away, soon his entire body had vanished, as the book he was holding, had fallen to the floor. The figure walked towards the book, picking it up before opening up to the latest blank page. He let out a chuckle as he saw words forming on the blank pages. "Good luck, Kakashi." The figure said before closing the book.

 **With Kakashi**

Kakashi saw nothing but darkness at first but soon he heard a noise, but he wasn't entirely sure where the voice was coming from. The noise was loud, only to soon realize that the voice was coming from him. Kakashi felt a slight cold breeze as he tried to move his body but he wasn't able to, soon he slowly opened his eyes. Taking some time for his vision to developed, but he was able to see two different people looking over him and he soon realized that he had been reborn. He can only assume the two people with him are his birth parents, he was their child in this new world he was born in. It took him some time but he managed to control his crying after a few minutes as he'd rest in his mother arms, feeling the warmth of a blanket being wrapped around his body.

Meanwhile, his parents couldn't help but smile at the sight of their new-born child.

"I couldn't be more grateful, we've managed to earn a boy as our child." The father said with praise. "He'll truly be a strong hunter for our clan."

The mother nodded her head in agreement as she watched her child with a smile on her face. "I know he will, though…"

Her husband took notice of her tone. "What is it?"

"Ah, well, the village chief's wife is about to give birth as well, I worry if that child will surpass ours. Knowing our leader, his view on weaklings is rather…" She answered as a small frown appeared across his lips.

Her husband placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. "No matter, I know our child will be even stronger than the chief's child."

She couldn't only giggle at her husband's words before nodding slowly. "You're right, perhaps one day, he'll even surpass the chief himself."

Before the two can continue speaking, one of the villagers entered in their tents. "We finally got word on the chief's child, it's a girl."

The newly parents were slightly relieved to hear that the chief's child was a girl. Soon Kakashi's father spoke up. "Is that so? That's quite good news to hear, do you know the name of the child?"

The villager nodded his head. "Yes, the child's name is Esdeath."

Once hearing the name, the mother realized something. "That's right, we haven't given our son a name yet."

The father noticed that as well as he looked at his son before looking at his wife. "You're right…But I'm not sure what we should name him."

Both parents began thinking to themselves as they tried to come up with a name for their son. As they continued thinking, a single name came to the mother. She remained silent for a bit as she continued to repeat the name over and over again, soon looking at her husband. "What about Kakashi?"

The husband was slightly surprised by the name of choice, he thought about the name for a couple of seconds before a grin appeared on his face. "Kakashi, huh? That sounds like a fine name."

The mother smiled brightly as she looked down at her new-born child. "Welcome to the world, my sweet Kakashi."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kakashi! It's time for us to go on another hunt!"

"Just a minute, Father." Kakashi said to his father before picking up a blade, a bow and a couple of arrows before leaving out of their tent. It had been seven years since he was reborn, as the son of Noelle and Yukio. Even though his new life was nothing like the past, Kakashi could say that the past seven years could be one of the happiest time of his life.

He loved his father in his past life and he never knew his mother since she died when she had given birth to him. However, he never experienced that family love since his father had the duty as a Shinobi of the Leaf, not to mention that his father had ended his own life, so his childhood wasn't something that he could call pleasant. Noelle and Yukio, meanwhile, raised him with love and great care, giving him everything that they thought was good for their first child.

So he waited for a few months, to the day he 'learnt' to read and speak. Kakashi couldn't risk acting like an adult while he was simply an infant, so Kakashi let himself growing normal at first, acting like a child his age, with childish and happy behaviors, but rarely cried. As a skilled Shinobi, it wasn't that hard for Kakashi to act like that, but in the past two years, those child-like acts were never entirely fakes, as he was truly happy with his life, and wanted to feel his new childhood to the fullest.

Though once he'd reached a certain age, he'd began wearing his trademark mask. His parents were very much confused why their son would cover half off his face but they didn't see the harm in something like that.

During his time in the new world, Kakashi was able to learn a couple of things about his new life so far. His parents and the other tribe members were apparently specialize in hunting these creatures known as Danger Beast, some of them weren't that hard to hunt down but there were a few he heard about that were too dangerous to hunt alone. He was raised like a regular child would but was also taught in the ways of hunting and killing Danger Beasts, his parents would allow him to go on his own hunts once in a while but he'd take the chance to train himself.

Apparently, he really did have the ability to use his Chakra, he'd trained himself so his new body would get used to the strain of using jutsu, taijutsu and using his new Sharingan. Thankfully, he was able to control it properly unlike in his previous life, which was better so his parents would question why he has red eyes. However, his current body was still too weak to use the Mangekyō Sharingan but he was still skilled with his shinobi abilities, not known by his parents and fellow tribe members.

Once Kakashi's parents had learned that their child was showing signs as a prodigy, they did their best to help him learn more about their hunting skills. From his mother, Noelle, he learned how to use a bow and arrow while his father, Yukio had shown him a couple of skills he'd remember during his time as a shinobi but still learned from his father.

Kakashi meet with his father and he lowered his head. "I'm ready for today's hunt, father."

Yukio only chuckled at his son's action. "Good to hear that, then let's head out." His father said before the two of them made their way out of the village. As they were walking, Kakashi noticed the chief of their village and his daughter, who were chatting with each other.

Kakashi knew of the chief's view on life, the weak should fall while the strong survive. That type of motto wasn't something Kakashi would agree with but he knew not to bother with it, knowing that the chief could never be convinced that his way of thinking was wrong. Even if someone is weak, they have a chance at becoming the strongest, Naruto being the perfect example of that.

Kakashi shook his head before returning his attention besides his father. "So father, mind if I ask what we're hunting today?"

Yukio looked towards his son, giving him a smile. "Oh nothing too big, we're just going after a couple of Velox."

Kakashi nodded his head as the two of them finally left the village. The trip was at least twenty minutes as they were currently waiting on a cliff's edge as a strong snowstorm appeared, though thanks to his time spent in training out here by himself, the cold didn't bother him nor affect his vision.

The two took a glance around their area as there were trying to locate a group of Velox, which was a blue reptile-like danger beasts that were pretty common things to find in the area. As they continued to look, Yukio grinned as he finally stopped a couple of them running from the distance.

"Alright Kakashi, there's our preys." Yukio pointed, causing Kakashi to look towards the same direction his father was pointing to.

He was able to see a heard of Velox heading towards their direction, he saw his father getting up as he was preparing to take at least one down.

"Father," Kakashi spoke up, earning his father's attention. "I was wondering if I can handle this hunt myself."

Yukio was slightly surprised by his son's request but he just gave Kakashi a smile. "Sure, let's see what you'll do." Yukio said as he waited to see what Kakashi will do.

Kakashi gave his father a nod before looking towards the heard of Velox that were coming closer. He brought out his bow and three of his arrows as he aimed it where the Velox should be. Once they were in his sights, he fired his arrows one by one as each of them took out a Velox and only two were left and Kakashi jumped off the cliff.

He landed in front of the remaining Velox as he brought out his blade, staring down at the creatures. The Velox could only growl at the sight of Kakashi before charging towards him, Kakashi jumped over one of them and kicking it in the face as he used it as a springboard and did a flip, landing behind the other Velox as the first one slammed into the ground with a sickening thud.

Kakashi then rushed towards the Danger Beast and one of them tried to bite down at Kakashi, only for the masked shinobi to avoid the attack and counter by thrusting his blade into the Velox's torso. The Velox let out a cry of pain as Kakashi soon pulled his blade away, seeing the Danger Beast falling to the ground. Kakashi could only stare at the beast slowly losing its life, but he felt a pat on the back.

He looked to see his father grinning. "Great job, Kakashi. You're really proving you're a great hunter."

"It's thanks to both yours and mother's training, father." Kakashi said, though some of it were from his training he did in his previous life time.

Yukino could only let out a sheepish chuckle from his son's word. "Well I know you'll surpass us soon, heck, you might even surpass the chief." His father praised before looking towards the Velox and bringing out his own knife. "Well, time to for the butchering process."

"Father," Kakashi spoke up. "Do you mind if you can handle the butchering process?"

Yukino nodded his head. "I don't mind, after all, you managed to take all of them down." Yukio said as Kakashi stood behind his father as he faced the opposite direction. "I guess you're still uncomfortable with the butchering process." Yukio pointed out as he cut open the beast and began looking for the eggs that can be found within the beast.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said, he could handle the killing but butchering the creatures was something he wasn't fond of doing.

Yukio shook his head as he brought out a bag and began placing the green colored eggs in the bag. "There's nothing to apologize for, in fact, I admire that side of you. You're truly one of a kind, you're not completely heartless like everyone else in the village. I mean, look at the chief's daughter, she's able to kill and butcher without a single sign of hesitation and that kinda scares me." Yukio admitted as he moved on to the next body to gather more eggs.

"All because of the chief's way of thinking." Kakashi stated as he crossed his arm over his chest.

Yukio couldn't help but let out a sigh. "I know what you mean, but that's been the rule of the tribe ever since the birth of it. Your mother and I have been taught this rule by the pervious chief and we just gotten too use to it that we're not even bothered by it. But it doesn't mean that I agree with those rules, I just don't see us changing our ways anytime soon."

Kakashi fell silent as he remembered a couple of things about the chief's way of thinking. He was little when this happened but he still remembered so clearly of the attack on the tribe by a large number of Danger Beasts that invaded their home. Many people had passed away on that day, including Esdeath's mother and when one of the tribe members asked their chief if he was fine.

 _'_ _Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? She died because she was weak, it couldn't be helped if she wasn't strong.'_ Kakashi remembered those words and he couldn't help but feel upset at that man. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. Kakashi turned to see his father.

"Well that's enough hunting for a day, let's head back home to your mother." Yukio said, earning a nod from Kakashi as they began traveling back to their village. They finally reached their village and they were greeted by the village's chief.

"Ah, Yukio, you've returned." The chief called out as he walked towards them, Esdeath was by his side.

Yukio nodded his head before handing the bag to their chief. "Yeah, the hunt went well. We managed to find some Velox and Kakashi here was able to take them down." Yukio said as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Is that so?" The chief said with an impressed tone as he looked at Kakashi. "You're quite an excellent hunter for your age, though Esdeath has been showing some impressive progress as well."

Esdeath turned to her father as she gave him a smile. "Thank you, Father."

The chief looked between both Kakashi and Esdeath before a small smirk formed across his lips and facing Yukio. "Say, Yukio, how about a friendly competition?"

"Competition?" Yukio repeated as a slight surprised look appeared on his face, as well as Kakashi.

The chief nodded his head before continuing to speak. "That's correct, I can't help but notice our two children being skilled hunters for at their young age. So why not have a friendly competition to see who can hunt down the biggest Danger Beast they can find?"

Yukio couldn't help but fall silent in worry, sure he'd let Kakashi go out to hunting by himself but he'd only bring back something that he can handle. Yukio could only scratch the back of his head. "I'm not sure about that, wouldn't it be dangerous to let the kids go out to find something too big for them to handle?"

The chief let out a chuckle as he placed his hand on Esdeath's shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about, I know my Esdeath is strong enough to handle something as simple as that."

Yukio was still uncomfortable with the idea but he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kakashi speaking.

"Father, you don't need to worry about me. I'm sure I'll be able to handle myself." Kakashi said, earning a sigh from Yukio.

"If you say so." Yukio said as he faced the chief. "Well I guess we'll be having that competition after all."

"Excellent." The chief said as he turned to Kakashi and his daughter. "So you'll have some time to gather the equipment you'll need and I expect the two of you to return in the morning with the prizes you've earn."

"I'll do my best, Father." Esdeath said before giving a quick glance to Kakashi as she left to gather what she need.

Kakashi soon did the same as he went to gather his own supplies, it took him a couple of minutes but he'd managed to pack some pieces of woods for a fire, a blanket, arrows, his bow and his blade as well as a leather canteen with water. Kakashi was about to leave the village but he had to go see someone before he did, returning to his family's tent, he opened it and saw his mother currently knitting something.

His mother looked at him with a happy expression as she placed her stuff down before rushing towards Kakashi to embrace him in a hug. "Kakashi, I'm glad to see you've returned."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile softly underneath his mask as she returned the hug to his mother, he wasn't used to receiving a motherly love in his old world but he was glad to have a mother by his side in this one.

She soon pulled apart from the hug as she looked down at him. "Where's your father?"

"Father had to leave today's hunt somewhere, however, I have to leave for another hunt soon." Kakashi answered, earning a surprised expression from his mother.

"Another hunt? So soon?" She asked.

Kakashi nodded his head before speaking. "Yeah, the chief had requested a competition between Esdeath and I. The two of us has to head out soon for the hunting competition."

Noelle couldn't help but let out a sigh. "Oh dear, is that so? Well…Just promise me that you'll be careful, alright?"

Kakashi gave his mother a nod, earning a smile from her before she gave his forehead a kiss. "Then go show them who's the better hunter."

Kakashi smiled softly underneath his mask as he left the tent. As he stated earlier, he wasn't used to having motherly love in his life but he was thankful he did. He would be sure to hunt the biggest Danger beast he could find and make his family proud.


End file.
